Linus Williams
Linus Williams is the main protagonist of the Disney animated film Devil Dinosaur. Background When he was two years old, Linus was diagnosed with high-functioning autism. His childhood wasn't much of an easy one; his short-tempered father often treated Linus harshly because of his symptoms. When Linus was seven, his father decided that he wanted nothing to with his autistic son & so, consequently, he left him & his mother. This altering moment in his life resulted in Linus's mother raising him. Over the next years, Linus was able to use the assets connected with his autism to help him excel in school. During those years, he became friends with Kyra Collins, who was a year older than him. He also developed a love for science fiction & all things mysterious. After graduating high school, Linus, along with Kyra, started attending the University of New York. Official Description : Many people think his ideas are crazy. Little does college student Linus Williams realizes that what he was just fiction is about to become a thrilling adventure! Personality Due to high-functioning autism, Linus usually has trouble understanding & communicating with others. Although he wishes to be more social, too often Linus tends to be withdrawn from people, usually being by himself. He also tends to get all moody, pessimistic, & is prone to anger outbursts. Of course, being autistic also has its benefits. While his intelligence is at an average level, Linus can focus on things & has an incredible imagination. As a lover & expert of science fiction, he is interested in all things mysterious, always seeking truth in fiction. Linus is a sweet-natured young man who is always seeking to be loyal & reliable in the best way he can. Of course, there are times when he tends to get all socially awkward. While he doesn't want to be seen as a wuss, Linus tends to get a little hesitant in doing extreme challenges. For example, due to being sensitive to cold water, he tends to be a little uncomfortable, like whenever he's on a canoe in the middle of a large body of water, as he's afraid of falling in. Physical appearance Linus Williams is a young man, somewhere between his late teens & early twenties. He is about five feet & five inches tall & is of an average build. He can often be found in a charcoal gray polo shirt, blue denim jeans, & black converse shoes with white laces. He has green eyes & short auburn hair. During the expedition to Dinosaur World, he wears a black polyester shirt with a green short-sleeve button-up shirt, along with cargo shorts, & brown hiking boots. Appearances ''Devil Dinosaur Relationships Gallery Trivia *Symptoms & signs of Linus's autism include: **Inability to interact with others **Poor eye contact **Compulsive behavior **Impulsivity **Echolalia **Speech impediments **Trouble paying attention **Unaware of others' emotions **Anxiety **Sensitive to loud noises & cold water **Prone to tics such as clearing his throat *As a lover of science fiction, Linus seems to be capable of using references of famous sci-fi writers, like when, in the movie, he tried to explain Arthur C. Clarke's three laws of prediction. *Linus still considers Pluto a planet. *Linus's character is similar to that of Milo Thatch from the 2001 animated film ''Atlantis: The Lost Empire & Jim Hawkins from 2002's Treasure Planet for the following reasons: **Like Milo Thatch, Linus is obsessed with ideas, despite others considering him & his ideas crazy. **Linus's father abandoned him as a child, much like Jim Hawkins's father. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:American characters Category:Disney characters Category:Sons Category:English characters Category:Only Children Category:Main Protagonists Category:Autistic characters Category:Kind Characters Category:Characters with a mental illness Category:Students Category:Funny Characters Category:Disney Adventurers Category:Adventurers Category:Animated Characters Category:Devil Dinosaur